Light emitting devices comprising a light emitting element (such as a light emitting diode or a laser diode) have been widely used in the past as the light source for LCD television backlights, lighting fixtures, optical communications devices, and so forth. This light emitting device is mounted on the mounting face of a mounting board.
Light emitting devices are generally classified as either a top-view type or a side-view type, according to the direction in which the light emitted by the light emitting element is taken off. With a top-view type of light emitting device, the emitted light from a light emitting element 10 is taken off in a direction perpendicular to the mounting face. With a side-view type of light emitting device, the emitted light from the light emitting element is taken off in a direction that is parallel to the mounting face.
Here, with a top view type of light emitting device, a method has been proposed in which the four corners of the light emitting device on the mounting board side are fixed to the mounting board (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-62272).
More specifically, the light emitting device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-62272 has a bottom face that is formed in a cuboid shape and comes into contact with the mounting face, a top face that is the light emission face and is opposite the bottom face, and four side faces that are contiguous with the top and bottom faces. Four terminals are exposed at the four corners formed by the bottom face and the four side faces, and these four terminals are fixed via solder to the mounting board. This allows a top view type of light emitting device to be securely fixed to a mounting board.